


come lay with me

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts, ish, it's brief, y'all know what you're reading...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Klaus has a bad day, and Diego and Ben comfort him.





	come lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from yukishi33: Diego and Ben comfort Klaus on one of his bad days when the ghosts are too much.
> 
> But instead I just projected my own issues onto Klaus, so he's just having a bad mental health day...
> 
> hope you enjoy:)

Sometimes, it didn’t take much.

Somedays, all it took was one thing, one thought, one memory, and suddenly the whole day would go to shit.

There didn’t always seem to be a clear reason for the moods, though they rarely took him by surprise. He wasn’t sure if he was just used to it, or if they were just inevitable in some way, and his mind knew it.

It had just been one ghost. Not even a particularly frightening or upsetting one. Just a woman in her forties who was dressed like she was from the seventies. She’d had a blood stain blossoming outwards from her chest, staining her shirt.

All she’d done was smile at him.

Maybe it was the blood stain, or the era of the clothing. Maybe it was her smile—distant and a little sad. Or maybe it was just because it was Tuesday.

Klaus didn’t know. All he knew was that his mind wasn’t always a fun place to be, especially at times like these.

He used to go get high or drunk, taking whatever he could get, when he felt like this. But he was sober, now, and really was trying to stay that way.

It was hard, though. Really fucking hard.

When he got back to the Academy, convenience store bag in hand, he was grateful that no one was around to greet him. He didn’t know where the others were, and he frankly couldn’t muster up the energy to care.

He headed for his room, feet dragging at every step. He made it to his room without running into anyone, and closed the door behind him. He let the bag drop from his hand, the cigarettes he’d bought hitting the floor with a dull thud.

He really didn’t feel like doing anything, not even smoking. There was a gaping maw of emptiness or loneliness or… he didn’t even know, but it was yawning huge and all-encompassing in his mind and he could feel his throat begin to tighten against his will.

He walked to his bed and collapsed onto it, pulling his legs onto the mattress taking a herculean effort. He grabbed a pillow that had fallen onto the floor, and hugged it to his chest. And he sat there, alone, with nothing but him and his miserable thoughts.

_What do I have to live for? Everything is so hard, it’s always so fucking hard… What’s the point of it all, it’s not getting better and I keep trying, but it’s so hard, and what’s the point?_

Klaus took a breath, and it came out as a sob. He covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing the noise, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was sharp and fast, and the tears just kept coming and it felt like none of it would ever end.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but by the time the tears stopped and his breathing only hitched on every other breath, he was completely exhausted. He didn’t want to sleep, though, knowing dark dreams would follow him there.

A soft knock on his door made him startle, and he quickly wiped at his face, trying to dry the tear stains.

“Yeah?” he called, wincing at how his voice sounded.

“Hey… can we come in?” Ben asked from the other side of the door.

Shame and embarrassment swirled in Klaus’s stomach, and he hastily looked around for something to hide the clear evidence of his break down. He spotted his sunglasses on his bedside table and lunged for them. He pulled them on and curled up on his bed, hiding as much of his face as he could in the blankets and pillows.

“Yeah,” he finally answered.

Ben eased the door open and pocked his head in before stepping into the room. Klaus’s heart seized in his chest at the sight of him, so beautiful and alive. It had been nearly a year since Ben came back from the dead, and still it always managed to take Klaus’s breath away when he least expected it. It made him want to start crying again.

Diego followed behind him and closed the door behind them. He moved to the bed first, sitting in the little space between Klaus’s legs and the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” he said, in that gentle tone he only used with a small, lucky few.

Tears gathered in Klaus’s eyes once more at the thought that he actually counted among that special few.

Diego lifted a hand and brushed it against Klaus’s hair in that way he knew Klaus liked, and Klaus couldn’t quite manage to hide his responding wet, hitched breath.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Diego asked, voice still soft and low.

Ben finally came closer, taking a seat next to Diego at the end of the bed. He placed a hand on Klaus’s ankle, giving it a squeeze in silent encouragement.

Klaus let out a wet, humorless laugh.

“Just… not a good day,” he murmured, voice muffled by the blankets.

Diego nodded. They’d been through this song-and-dance before, so he knew that this happened, sometimes. To both Klaus and Ben. Diego didn’t really _get_ it, since his issues manifested in other ways, but he always tried, for both of them.

Silently, Ben kicked his shoes off and crawled over Klaus’s legs, onto the other side of the bed. He pulled on Klaus’s arm, pulling him further onto the bed and closer to him, until they were pressed back-to-chest, Ben’s arm wrapped around him.

Still, Ben didn’t say a word, knowing from experience that talking wasn’t what Klaus wanted or needed right now. Ben understood, intimately, what days like this felt like.

Diego pulled off his own shoes, cursing only a little when the laces got tangled. He took up the last of the space, laying down face-to-face with Klaus. Diego took a moment to get comfortable and then sighed, closing his eyes. He blindly groped around for Klaus’s hand until he caught it, pressing a kiss to it and then simply holding it to his chest.

Klaus could feel fresh tears start to prick at his eyes, but tried to hold them back.

Ben kissed the back of his neck, lips barely a whisper against his skin.

“It’s okay,” he murmured.

And just like that, the dam broke. Diego moved closer, pulling Klaus’s head to his chest where his tears stained Diego’s shirt. Behind him, Ben simply held him close. Together, they held his broken pieces together, even as he fell apart.

When these tears finally subsided, Klaus was well and truly exhausted. This time, however, he wasn’t afraid of the dreams waiting for him. Even if they rattled him awake, running from something unknown and unreal, he’d have Ben and Diego there to catch him.

 _This is the point of it all_ , he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness, cradled between two men he loved more than anything, and who, somehow, loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated:)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as 246-hargreeves


End file.
